Love Over Sadness
by Hosatsu Enshin
Summary: Rated PG because of some blood and crap...anyway. Tien falls for Bulma after Vegeta dies a quick death from a mysterious creature. Bulma, Tien, Goku, and Chi-Chi go to the area of the death, but Tien and Bulma find something else.(names r spelled wrong!)


Chapter 1: Vegeta

Disclaimer: Everyone knows this, so why do I even type it? Oh well, I don't own DragonBall Z. Woop-de-freaking-do.

Toob grabs Vegeta by the neck, but before he could do anything Vegeta kicks him on the knee. It didn't do much because they were flying, but Toob was stupid enough to look down to his aching knee, then Vegeta quickly punches him in the mouth, drops of blood and spit dripping onto the ground so far below them. Toob's grasp on Vegeta's neck soon stopped and Vegeta flew away a little and flew right back, punching Toob in the nose, or at least that's what he thought he had done...

Toob laughed from below as Vegeta was quickly wrapped into a pinkish ball. Only his head was sticking out from the ball so he could listen to what Toob had to say. "Now, Vegeta. You thought you could easily defeat me? The Ultimate Toob?" he asked as his focus was on Vegeta's confused expression.

"How did you get over there?" Vegeta asked, still confused on how Toob had gotten all the way down there and managed to get him wrapped up in some pink ball in the process.

"Easy, I was never truly up there. You were pretty much punching a potato sack full of stuffing." He evilly laughed and a remote appeared in his hand. "Now, don't tick me off, or you'll 'pass on' someone could say if they didn't want to say you were dying." He evilly laughed once again and put his finger over a large pink button on the remote.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and started turning to a Super Sayian and trying to break through, but it just wrapped around tighter. He went back to normal, and then tried again, but still it didn't work. His hair continued to turn from yellow to black, yellow to black, yellow to black. Same thing over and over. Soon he started to think of another plan, and once he got one he decided to use it.

He started breathing heavily, turning from Sayian to normal and over and over again. He stopped at normal and his fists loosened their grip. "I cannot lose to this idiotic peice of play-doh..." Vegeta said quietly, but hoped Toob had heard him.

Vegeta had been telling the truth, Toob was a large blob of play-doh. But a smart one. He could turn into anything he wished, as long as he can imagine it, or as long as he could see it. He soon turned his hand to a knife, then a saw, and then, unfortunately for Vegeta, Goku's...head. It turned back to normal, whatever normal truly was, and just stood there, waiting for what Vegeta would do next.

Vegeta watched and thought about Trunks and Bulma, and nodded to himself. He looked over to see them tied up with ropes and if they were to even move, there we many guards around them, and then even more, and then Toob. Vegeta starts to rapidly bite the pinkish ball and found that he was correct. Toob started to yelp in pain.

"What are you doing?!?" yelled Toob, wondering how he could be in pain if Vegeta was not anywhere near him. Vegeta started biting in different places and Toob started to melt, the ball soon disappearing. Toob disappeared as well and Vegeta flew over to his son and wife quickly, releasing them and picking up Bulma, Trunks flying on his own. They flew over all the guards and Vegeta was soon covered in a green light.

"What the?" was all he could say before he dropped to the ground, Bulma in his hands. Trunks flew under him, but as he tried to hold his father up he got shocked with a green lightning and he fell to the ground. Vegeta dropped Bulma, or at least he was forced to. Trunks quickly caught his mother and carefully set him on the ground and looked to his father...

An evil laugh was heard from a far distance, but then appeared in front of Vegeta as he floats in the sky. The evil laugh had come from a dark purple, almost black, creature. It had metal arms, a long metal tail, and a metal mask over his face. (all the metal was silver, actually) Trunks simply stared at him, then soon found that he was staring at nothing.

Then before he could look around and see the creature, he blacked out, falling to the ground next to his mother. Bulma had already passed out and Vegeta was floating blankly in the sky. The creature appeared again in front of Vegeta, the green light disappearing.

"Now," said the creature in the deepest voice Vegeta had ever heard. "Vegeta, I hear you are clever and strong, that makes a good fighter, but my question is if you use a strategy? If you do, then please, feel free to use it on me."

Vegeta simply glared at him, then flew towards him, disappeared, then reappeared behind him and through a punch at the back of his head, but by that time he was long gone, and he looked down, seeing the creature's metal arm had gone through his stomach...he started to breath heavily as blood started to drip down the creature's arm, and soon Vegeta disappeared from the world, into another one....up above.

Goku slammed his hand on the table, half of it cracking. "I can't believe I wasn't there....I could've done so much!" he yelled, Chi-Chi coming up behind him and hugging one of his arms.

"Please, Goku, Calm down. You're not getting anywhere with this. Vegeta's death will make you stronger, if we ever find his killer you will kill him, and Vegeta's strength will stay within you," she said, Goku nodding and Tien coming up behind them with Choutzu on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm guessing we should start looking. Bulma and Trunks aren't coming, of course. I'm guessing you know why," Tien said, his three eyes looking behind him to see Bulma and Trunks sobbing. "I feel horrible that we weren't there."

Choutzu nods in agreement with Tien. "All of us could've helped, but we were too busy..." he tries to remember what they were doing, but he couldn't really remember..

"What about the DragonBalls?" asked Chi-Chi. "Couldn't we just wish him back? We have them all together, right?"

Bulma turned around, wiping one of her eyes. "We need one more. I can get the radar and you all could go and find it."

Goku shook his head. "We can't, he's already been wished back." He holds his head as he hears yelling in his head...Really loud yelling. "Ah! King Kai, stop yelling!" the yelling quickly stopped and Goku blinked, taking his hands off his head. Then King Kai started yelling again...Sweat drops galore.

"Goku, how could Vegeta get killed so easily?"

"I don't know King Kai, I wasn't there."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BE THERE?"

"King Kai, please stop yelling...you're giving me a headache."

"Well, fine then, how could you not be there?"

"I don't know....we were busy."

"Doing what?!?"

"Ummm..."

"How could you just let Vegeta go off like that with Bulma and Trunks? Did you expect then to go on a family walk?" "You know I would never do that, Kakorat."

"Vegeta? Why are you at King Kai's?"

"He thought he needed some more training." "If I was beaten so easily by that creature, then I should become a better fighter, though I don't think this place will help me do anything..." "WHAT?"

"Okay you two, everyone can hear you, you know."

"Oh yes of course..." "Cough-Imbecile-cough." "Vegeta!!! Oh, anyway, I thought you should know what this creature looks like. So I think Vegeta should tell you. NOW!" "Fine then. He was a dark purple, about black, metal arms and tail and metal mask over his face, can control people with green lightning...you get it."

"Okay, thanks Vegeta and King Kai." (Piccolo -ï ) "Vegeta, how fast would you say he was?"

"Ask Trunks."

"Dad! I Miss you!" (ïTrunks)

"Suck it up. You're a man now."

(Bulmaï ) "Don't talk to your son like that!"

"Crazy bi-"

"Please stop! We need to get going now, me and Tien and Choutzu will go where you were, Vegeta, and everyone else will look around here to see if the creature came here, nice plan, Chi-Chi." "Thank you, Goku..."

"Actually, I think Trunks and I should go with Tien Chi-Chi and Goku, then Krillin Choutzu and 18 and everyone else should stay here."

"Agreed" (ïEveryone)

888888888888888

okay, so they were off, sorry for the short chapter, and the main thing will come in the next chapter!!!


End file.
